Talk:St. Purgatory
Nice. What's a DNR, though? 5/5 "Whenever you feel like criticizing any one...just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." (talk) 03:22, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Scawt A DNR is an anagram for "Do Not Resesitate". It's an order people sign when they wish to pass on rather than recieve medical attention. Loki Belial (talk) 03:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Do not put your signature on article pages. You're only supposed to do that on talk pages. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Dude... The people on this Wiki are so rude. Admin or not a simple "please" changes everything... But yessa oh yessa I'll not sign my name on my own work again, I realize a watermark must be expensive, please don't yell again master!Loki Belial (talk) 06:21, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't yelling. Sorry if my statement came across as rude, though; I probably should have put a "please" in there. Oh, and I'm not an admin, FYI. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) The word is acronym >.> ClericofMadness (talk) Oh geez... What a horrible error. Thank you Spellbot er... um... Cleric for being so kind as to point that out. Loki Belial (talk) 02:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't be a douche Loki... Oooohhh that real hooodd. He gonna get slapped though.You heard what Nietzsche said, "You stare into the abyss long enough, and it's gonna stare right back at ya". 02:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, seriously, Loki... YOU'RE the one being rude now. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Let me try to explain, try and realize you are infact just fueling a fire that burns in a hospital room. But I'd rather not have your pity. Go ahead, troll my legitemate answer to a real pasta reader for a spelling error. Call me a douche. Go for it. Really enjoyed the story, one of my favorites actually. 9.5/10 LukeRULZ (talk) 02:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) SpellbotofMadness is always at your service. Some humans do not know the difference between the words. Knowledge is power, and half the battle. The other half is not dying. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) See... I actually like that... That was an awesome sign off. Loki Belial (talk) 02:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) And thanks Luke. That means alot to me.Loki Belial (talk) 02:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Want to thank CreepsMcPasta... Again... This time for supporting me while I was in the hospital and for narrating this Pasta. It really does mean the world to me. I have another story in the works but I've wondered.... Should I make St. Purgatory into an ongoing pasta? The narration of St. Purgatory Loki Belial (talk) 03:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I would say yes, as this is a very well-written pasta that I enjoyed quite a lot (I forgot to mention that before; sorry). BUT. I would advise you against posting it as an unfinished pasta on Creepypasta Wiki (read this for more info). Work on it offsite and post it here when you're done. Provide links on your user page, if you will. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:52, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I see what you're saying. Not really saying it isn't a complete piece though... The first chapter (this pasta) is fully edited and a finished product. I'm just thinking whether I should revisit the hospital as another patient, or even from a staff point of view, or even return under my own name and just make a second chapter.... I dunno. Just an idea that's floating around. Like I said I have another story in the works non hospital or purgatory related, but something I might "revisit" in the future. Thanks Skeletons. you're cool in my book, constructive critisicm, I love it. ^^^^^^^^Loki Belial (talk) 04:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Of course, constructive criticism doesn't necessarily have to be positive - it can be negative as well ("negative" in the sense of pointing out the flaws and what needs improving in the work, not flaming and making personal insults towards the author. That's just douchebaggery). You're just not a bad enough writer for people to be too negative towards your work. You seem to be a very talented writer, in fact. Keep it up. And also, I hope your situation in the hospital gets better. Don't think I didn't care about that just because I said you were being rude back there. I still think you were, but I'm not one to hold a grudge (especially not one that petty). Oh, and one last thing: if you were to make this into a multi-part continuity, how long would you plan on making it? Do you a specific story/story arc in mind, or are you just kind of making it up as you go along? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Very nice Didn't see that ending coming. All in all, the writing is good, the story is good, a solid 10/10. Sex and death. Two things that come once in a lifetime. But at least after death you're not nauseous. 04:15, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you. ^_^ Loki Belial (talk) 04:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well you see that's the rub. I'd like to make it a multiple continuation leading up to a final chapter of the hospital administrator/ staff member. But to what you said, right now it is just a concept, so it will all be rough drafted before release so it wouldn't seem as a "Making it up on the fly". And yes I was definitely being rude, I have a bad habit... The old saying "misery loves company" applies very heavily while I am hosptialized... and by no means am I making an excuse, on the contrary I apologize. Not only to you but to all the admins or anyone else I may have rubbed the wrong way. The hardest part of the situation is coming up with enough of a helplesness for each patient and a little twist... Sometimes the idea well runs a little dry. Loki Belial (talk) 05:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :S'okay, I understand. Nobody's perfect; we all make mistakes from time to time, and at least you're willing to recognize them. Not everybody can show humility on the Internet (see: Greater Internet Fuckwad Theory). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC)